


The Fall

by aldiara



Category: Mountaineering RPF
Genre: Historical Characters - Freeform, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Mountaineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Mallory and Irvine were <a href="http://aldiara.insanejournal.com/137111.html">obviously A Thing</a> and Everest was a hater. Damn your man-love ruining ways, Everest.</p>
<p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

George's fall seemed to last hours, finally cut short by the sickening crunch of breaking bone. Sandy scrambled after him, swearing in the thin, icy Everest air.

_"George!"_

A moan from the figure at his feet. "Ruth…"

It sliced Sandy's heart sharper than the cold. "I'll get help. Hang on. I won't be long."

He started up the slope, then hesitated, wasting precious seconds. _To hell with it._ He turned back, pressed a numb-lipped kiss to George's temple. Come morning, when they were both safely back at base camp, he could make a joke of it.

If George even remembered.


End file.
